Si esto es amor
by CarameloZha
Summary: Miro mi rostro en el gran es espejo de mi habitación mis amigas siempre me decían que tenía un rostro hermoso pero a hora solo veo moretones mi labio sangra… una lagrima cae por mi rostro ¡Demonios! asta llorar me duele. SesshxKago
1. Chapter 1

Si esto es Amor

Capitulo Nº1: Me gusta conocer nuevos amigos.

Miro mi rostro en el gran es espejo de mi habitación mis amigas siempre me decían que tenía un rostro hermoso pero a hora solo veo moretones mi labio sangra… una lagrima cae por mi rostro ¡Demonios! asta llorar me duele no soy capaz de ver todo mi cuerpo de solo imaginarme como ese maldito me dejo me horroriza así que me pongo mi bata blanca me la amarro bien y no me queda más que dirigirme hacia mi cama y dormir ya que no podré trabajar así.

Ya en mi cama abrazada en mi almohada me pregunto ¿Cuanto aguantare? ¿Cuánto más seguiré soportando este calvario? La esperanza se me está muriendo pudriendo poco a poco como si alguien se llegara interesara en mí y me sacara de aquí.

-Amiga podemos entrar –Una vos de mujer se escucho afuera de la habitación pero no hubo respuesta solo se escuchaba un triste llanto que hasta entristecía a la misma luna ya que siempre se veía por la ventana que daba justo a la cama pero a hora parecía que se había escondido ante el llanto de la hermosa mujer.

-Amiga por favor habré -Se volvió a escuchar la vos de una mujer pero esta vez distinta a la anterior.

-Por qué no prueban girando la maldita perilla -Respondió la joven mujer que se encontraba adentro de la habitación mientras finas lagrima caían por su rostro.

Las dos mujeres que se encontraban afuera de la habitación se miraron sorprendidas y soltaron a mismo tiempo con algo de enojo -¡Demonios! – después una giro la perrilla y entraron encontrándose con una imagen desgarradora había algo de sangre en el piso de la habitación se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la joven que estaba llorando en la cama.

-Kagome quítate la bata –Dijo una joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Déjame tranquila Ayame –Respondió la joven abrazando con todas sus fuerzas la almohada que se sentía algo húmeda donde había llorado tanto.

-Esta bien si tú no te la quitas pues yo si –Dijo esta vez otra joven de cabellos cafés.

-Sango espe… -No pudo terminar ya que su amiga Ayame le había afirmado las manos mientras Sango le quitaba su bata dejando su desnudo cuerpo a la vista.

-Ayame prende la luz –Exclamo Sango mientras tiraba la bata al suelo llevándose una sorpresa cuando la luz ya estaba encendida el hermoso cuerpo de su amiga estaba todo maltratado lleno de moretones tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo y sangraba también tenía un gran moretón en el estomago como si alguien le hubiera pecado una fuerte patada.

-Kagome… -Susurro Sango mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro mientras Ayame lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo en busca de algo para curarla.

-Estoy algo adolorida pero ya sabes que estoy acostumbrada Sango –Kagome lo único que deseaba era poder huir de ese lugar pero parecía que la única manera de ser libre era morir ya que ¿quien se iba a interesar en una muñeca de noche? La respuesta era obvia nadie.

-Kagome se fuerte por favor vamos a salir de aquí como sea algún día escaparemos de este maldito infierno –Dijo Sango mientras acariciaba los hermoso cabellos de su amiga.

-¿Salir? ¡Ja! e perdido todas las esperanzas Sango –Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus bellos ojos.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Pequeña –Las dos jóvenes miraron de donde provenía esa voz y se dieron cuenta de que era de Ayame que venía entrando a la habitación con un recipiente con agua y una vendas.

-Pues yo ya la perdí Ayame –Dijo Kagome secándose las lagrimas pero al mover su mano sintió un fuerte dolor que no pudo evitar salir un gemido de dolor.

-Vez eso te pasa por decir eso la esperanza es…

-¡Esperanza! Eso no existe entiendan somos mujeres de noche solo servimos para divertir a los hombres no tenemos vida propia mira como ese maldito me dejo ¡Crees que alguien se interesara en una prostituta! no sean taradas y despierten de ese maldito mundo de esperanza ¡¡¡Esto es el mundo real!!! –Grito colérica la hermosa joven.

-Kagome entiéndenos para nosotras es igual de difícil que para ti aun me siento adolorida por los golpes de la semana pasada pero para olvidarme de eso trato de aferrarme a algo que me de esperanza perdóname si me es encuentras estúpida pero yo soy así –Ayame seco las nuevas lagrima de su amiga y se dedico a curarla mientras recibía las miradas sorprendías de Kagome y Sango.

-Aya –Nombro a su amiga con algo de cariño.

-¿Aya? Jajaja hace tiempo que no me decides así –Respondió la joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Bueno termine a hora descan…

-Con que aquí están ¡Malditas Zorras! ¿No deberían estar trabajando? –Dijo Hombre de cabellos negros unos ojos de color rojo opaco.

-Naraku nosotras estábamos curando a Kagome –Sango al escuchar la voz de ese hombre un miedo la recorrió pero tomo algo de valor para responderle.

-¡Yo no les di permiso para eso! –El hombre solo se limito a tomar a las dos mujeres por el cabello y arrastrarlas hacia a la salida de la habitación.

-Naraku espera no le hagas daño –Kagome se levanto como pudo pero aunque sintió un fuerte dolor al mover su cuerpo trato de ayudar a su amigas pero el hombre soltó a los mujeres y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Kagome que fue tan fuerte que la tiro contra el suelo recibiendo como respuesta los gritos de las otras mujeres pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a las otras dos mujeres apareció un apuesto joven alto de cabellos blancos y unos ojos de color morado claro.

-Padre tu limosina está esperando afuera yo a hora me encargare –Dijo el joven con una mirada seria.

-Gracias Hakudoshi a hora encárgate de estas malditas mujeres -Naraku era hombre de de negocios tenia a muchas empresas a su poder pero nadie sabia acepto las personas que el consideraba que podía confiar que tenía un negocio de ''Damas de la noche'' era un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos rojos opacos su piel era algo bronceada y siempre andaba vestido con una blusa negra corbata roja una chaqueta negra al igual que sus pantalones.

-Si –Se limito a decir mientras con aun su expresión seria veía como su padre salía espero en la misma posición hasta que sintió como la limosina partía y se dirigió asta la ventana para verificar si su padre ya se había ido y cuando estuvo seguro soltó un hondo suspiro.

-¿Están bien? –Pregunto viendo como ayudaban a Kagome a levantarse.

-Pues si me explicas como es para ti estar bien te contesto –Le respondió Sango a Hakudoshi mientras ayudaba a Kagome a acostarse en la cama.

-Llamare al Doctor –Hakudoshi a de ser el hijo de tan desagradable hombre no era igual a su padre el era bueno el era un joven de unos 19 años tenía el cabello largo de color blanco y siempre lo llevaba amarrado a una coleta alta su ojos eran morados claros y siempre venia de blanco blusa blanca corbata azul chaqueta blanca y pantalones blancos e igual a su padre el tenia sus propias empresas pero el si sabia respetar a las mujeres no como su padre el único deseo de el era sacar a todos las chicas de ese asqueroso lugar pero si traicionaba a su padre seria como firmar una muerte segura.

-Gracias Hakudoshi –Dijo Kagome entrecortadamente.

-mmm… se me olvidaba no trabajaran hoy mejor dicho en dos semanas Ayame ve avisarle a las otras –Hakudoshi se estaba dirigiendo a la salida de la habitación pero Ayame lo detiene.

-Pero joven Hakudoshi si su padre se entera de que…

-El no estará aquí en un mes –Hakudoshi no dejo terminar a Ayame ya que él sabía que su padre no se iba pasar por ahí en un mes y a él no le costaba nada reponer el dinero perdido pero en dos semana iba a llegar Kitsuka una de las empleadas de la mansión de su padre para verificar si todo estaba bien como la detestaba era simplemente insoportable.

-¿Y cuando vendrá Kitsuka? –Pregunto Sango con algo de ira en su vos aunque solo fue por un momento.

-En dos semanas –Respondió Hakudoshi saliendo de la habitación.

-Dos semanas libre ¡Qué emoción! –Exclamo la joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Podremos ir al Centro comercial –Dijo esta vez Sango con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero y si alguien nos reconoce? -Pregunto Kagome desanimada.

-No pasara además ya hemos salido antes ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa a hora? -Sango vio la expresión de su amigo algo triste y era obvio que alguien las podría reconocer aunque no era muy posible.

-Kagome aquí solo viene personas con dinero como Ricachones no creo que nos reconozcan –Trato de calmar Ayame a su amiga.

-Bueno pero creo que no me siento muy bien para salir –Kagome miro su bello cuerpo maltratado y era obvio que no podría salir al menos en una semana.

-Si tienes razón es mejor que descanses –Dijo Sango algo preocupada.

-Bueno iré avisarles a las demás sobre lo que dijo el joven Hakudoshi –Ayame les regalo una sonrisa a las su dos amigas y salió de la habitación.

-¿Crees que Ayame le gusta Hakudoshi? –Pregunto Kagome riendo.

-No sé pero bueno es mejor que te vistas porque creo que el Doctor se demorara –Sango se dirijo al Closet y busco entre tanta ropa provocativa que usaban para su trabajo ropa interior y un pijama.

-Si Naraku ve que tengo esto se volverá loco –Dijo Kagome refiriendo a la ropa interior de color blanco que le había entregado Sango y al pijama de color azul.

-Si pero no tiene por que enterarse –Sango solo vio como Kagome se bestia pero parecía que algo le incomodaba y Kagome se percato de eso.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Kagome.

-Kistsuka vendrá y es seguro que meterá en nuestras cosas ¿Qué tal si encuentra la ropa que compremos en el centro comercial? –Le respondió con una respuesta la joven a su amiga.

-Pues le diremos a Hakudoshi que hable con ella –Kagome al fin se termino de vestir pero le dolía mucho el brazo izquierdo donde tenía esa herida Naraku le había cortado el brazo con un cuchillo pero por lo menos el moretón del estomago solo le dolía si se lo tocaba.

Toc Toc Toc

-Debe ser el Doctor –Sango fue lo más que pudo a abrir la puerta y si efectivamente era el Doctor.

-Hola niñas esta es la tercera vez en la semana que vengo para revisar a una de ustedes que fue lo hizo esta vez el idiota de Naraku –Decía joven que no aparentaba mas de unos 26 años era alto de tez bronceada su cabellos era largo de un color negro al igual que sus ojos.

-Sango dejemos a Bankotsu trabajar –Hakudoshi entro atrás del Doctor y las chicas no lo habían notado pero cuando hablo Sango suspiro con desagrado y salió junto con él.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que fue el doctor a visitarla la reviso y se dio cuenta que además de el moretón en el estomago y la herida en el brazo tenía un pequeño moretón en la cara y otro en la espalda el de la espalda de seguro debe haber sido donde Naraku en su arrebato de ira la tiro contra la pequeña mesita de noche que tenia al lado de la cama pero al menos el doctor le recetó unos calmantes para el dolor y le recomendó que estas dos semanas las pasara en cama pero ya había pasado una semana y esta sería la única oportunidad de salir además ya no sentía tanto dolor.

-Ya no aguanto el encierro –Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y dirigirse al baño para darse un buen baño para salir y aprovechar estas minis ''Vacaciones'' cuando ya estaba lista busco ropa interior y un jeans azul oscuro con una polera con tirantes de color rojo.

Ya vestida salió de su habitación viendo las tantas puertas de las habitaciones de las otras chicas eran en total veinticuatro doce en el tercer piso y doce en el segundo piso en cambio en primer piso era donde hablaban con la ''Secretaria'' que era Kitsuka para comprarlas por una noche.

-Parece que todas salieron –Dijo mientras bajaba los escalones para llegar al primer piso y tenía razón estaba todo desolado.

Mientras en una gran mansión.

-¡Inuyasha suéltame! –Forcejeaba una bella mujer con su marido.

-¡No! tu eres mía Kikyou no dejare que te vayas –Dijo un joven de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados.

-Pues eso debiste pensarlo antes de acostarte con Kagura a hora suéltame –La joven le dio un fuerte empujón votándolo al suelo y tomo una maletas y se encaminó hasta la salida.

-Kikyou espera yo…

-Adiós y una cosa quiero el divorcio –Después salio por las grandes puertas de la mansión.

-Shiro me puedes llevar con mi Padre –Le dijo la joven su chofer de confianza.

-Lo siento Señora pero el señor Inuyasha me prohibió que la llevara algún lado –Dijo un Joven alto de ojos azules y cabellos castaños.

-¡Que! Oye pero si tu eres mi chofer para eso te contrato mi padre –La joven se estaba enojando así que solo miro con ira al joven.

-Lo siento sigo ordenes y…

-Vete al demonio dame las llaves de la entrada –Kikyou vio como el joven le entregaba un montón de llaves se las arrebato con algo de ira y miro hacia la gran reja que representaba la entrada miro también el césped que de seguro estaba recién regado y era un hecho que su hermoso y largo vestido de color negro no iba a sobrevivir se dirigió a la entrada del lugar que a decir verdad no estaba muy cerca.

-Quien me manda a comprar una mansión tan grande –Ya le dolían sus pies ya que con su tacones le era difícil caminar y ni siquiera iba a mitad de camino.

-Inuyasha va a apagar por esto –Cuando al fin llego estuvo probando por 15 minutos distintas llaves hasta que al fin una funciono.

-llamaré un taxi –Busco por todas partes el maldito celular pero no lo encontró.

-¡Genial simplemente genial! –Era obvio que se le había quedado en la mansión pero no volvería no quería ver la cara del maldito Inuyasha.

-¡Demonios! tendré que irme caminado –Volvió a tomar sus maletas por que las había dejado en el suelo mientras buscaba el celular y se fue caminando digna como siempre.

Volviendo con Kagome.

-Donde estarán Sango y Ayame de seguro en el cine –Dijo Sonriendo la joven mientras caminaba por la vereda y miraba los autos.

Pero en un momento desvió la mirada hacia una chica se sorprendió porque las dos se parecían mucho pero noto que estaba cruzando la calle algo distraída y venia un auto a toda velocidad.

-¡OYE CUIDADO! –Le grito pero la chica al darse cuenta se quedo paralizada así que ella corrió a una velocidad sorprendente la tomo de la cintura y se tiro contra la vereda más cercana con ella encima.

-¡Oh por Dios! que susto –Dijo la chica con la respiración algo agitada mirando a Kagome que se encontraba debajo de ella.

-Oye te puedes quitar pesas –Kagome miro como la joven se levanta inmediatamente y la ayudaba a ella a levantarse.

-Gracias me salvaste la vida aunque mis maletas no sobrevivieron ¿Pero te encuentras bien? –La joven miro como sus maletas habían sido aplastadas por las ruedas del auto estaban destruidas y se veía sus cosas tiradas por todas partes.

-No te preocupes mi trasero fue el que sufrió mas y sobre tus maletas… no hubieran sobrevivido –Le respondió Kagome.

-¿Porque? –Pregunto la joven confundida.

-Pues vez eso tipos te estaban siguiendo y creo que era por tus maletas –Dijo refiriéndose a tres tipos que estaban vestidos así como Raperos que las estaban mirando.

-Gracias y ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto la joven.

-Kagome ¿y tú? –Kagome la miro con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

-Kikyou –Respondió esta algo seria.

-Al parecer no sonríes mucho y ¿adónde ibas? –Pregunto Kagome.

-A la mansión de mis padres –Respondió Kikyou.

-Jajaja pero que hace una damisela del barrio alto por estas calles –Kagome miro la mirada nada amigable que le dedico la chica y ella solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-No estoy aquí por que quiera ¿Sabes donde pasan taxis aquí? –Le pregunto la joven mirando como muchas personas posaban sus miradas en ella.

-Que suerte hay viene uno –Kagome estiro su manos haciendo parar el taxi mirando la expresión de sorpresa de la chica.

-Se que no es el tipo de taxi que esperabas pero es lo único toma se no es mucho pero te servirá para llegar a tu destino –Kagome vio como a la joven subirse al auto y recibirle el dinero.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? -Pregunto Kikyou antes de que partiera el auto.

-Me gusta conocer nuevos amigos –El auto partió con una muy confundida Kikyou después de que le dijo a donde se dirigía se acomodo en el asiento.

Con que Kagome mmm… sus ojos eran de un color chocolate su cabellos negro como la noche y su piel blanca como la nieve pero sin llegar a pálida como la mía y su sonrisa era como calida… ¿Calida? Si muy calida pero a hora que lo recuerdo tenía un moretón en la cara justo debajo del ojo derecho y tenía una herida en el labio pues que me importa lo que le pase.

-_Me gusta conocer nuevos amigos…_

Maldita conciencia… después de todo ella me salvo la vida después averiguare sobre ella.

Continuara…


	2. ¿Eres tú?

Capítulo Nº2: ¿Eres tú?

-Kagome, tenemos que aprovechar nuestro último día libre –decía una joven de cabellos café.

-Pero ya hemos ido para todas partes, Sango. Estoy algo cansada –Kagome miró a Sango con algo de cansancio, pero esta parecía estar llena de energía.

-¡Nada de peros! Vamos, Ayame nos espera –la joven tomó de la mano a Kagome y bajaron casi volando los escalones.

-Sango, no vayas tan rápido –dijo Kagome tratando de seguir el paso de Sango.

-¿Aún te duele el trasero? Eso te pasa por ayudar a una ricachona –se rió mientras salían de la ''Casa de Damas de la noche''.

-No podía dejarla morir –Kagome le había contado todo lo sucedido a Sango, pero era verdad su pobre trasero había sufrido un gran impacto, ya que ella cayó sentada con la joven encima.

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero ¿para que le pagaste el taxi? De seguro ella debe de tener miles de autos y ni siquiera se debe acordar de ti –Sango la miró, algo sería borrando su sonrisa... Era verdad, las personas con dinero sólo se preocupaban por ellas y nunca ayudaban a los pobres.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si no hubiera hecho algo mi conciencia me estaría matando –Kagome miró la cara sorprendida de su amiga para después ver como sonreía.

-Llegamos…

-¿Otras vez vamos a ver una película? –Toda esta última semana habían visto todos los estrenos posibles.

-Quiero probar que los hombres no sólos se ven como un juguete de noche y que son algo romántico así que esta vez veamos algo romántico…

-Compré 3 entradas para ver una película de vampiros –se escuchó una voz de una joven atrás de ellas.

-¡Ayame! Nos asustaste –Sango miró con algo de enojo a su amiga mientras esta sonreía.

-Pues a mí no. Y, ¿de que se trata? –Preguntó Kagome.

-No sé, pero, Kagome, ahora a ti te toca comprar golosinas... Adiós –Kagome miró como después de decir eso las dos habían desaparecido en dirección hacia la sala de cine.

-Aprovechadas. Yo he compadro las golosinas estos tres días seguidos –la joven suspiró y se encaminó hacia una dulcería que estaba cerca del lugar.

-Me da tres paquetes galletas saladas tres porciones de palomitas y tres bebidas medianas –Kagome pagó y se llevó todo como pudo. Pero justo cuando estaba saliendo de la dulcería chocó con una niña, pero por suerte no tiró nada.

-Disculpa, no te vi –Kagome miró a la niña con una sonrisa, al parecer era muy bonita, pero no debía de tener más que diez años.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Me llamo Rin, ¿y usted? –Preguntó la niña sonriendo.

-Pero qué lindo nombre, me llamo Kagome –le respondió la joven.

-¿Quiere que la ayude? –Le ofreció la niña.

-No te preocupes, por que tú también venías a comprar algo, ¿verdad? –Kagome vio como la niña abría los ojos con algo de sorpresa.

-¡Es verdad! Yo iba a comprar algo para ver una película... Bueno, ¡nos vemos, señorita Kagome! –La niña de despidió de ella agitando su manita mientras Kagome reía ante la dulzura e inocencia de la niña.

Cuando llegó con sus amigas prácticamente le arrebataron las cosas y comenzaron a comer.

-Por Dios, qué fieras –dijo Kagome riendo mientras se sentaba para disfrutar de la película.

-¡Cállate! Va a empezar –susurró Sango.

Mientras las jóvenes veían la película, una de ellas estaba metida en sus pensamientos y ésa era Kagome.

_¿Algún día podré de ser libre y tener un hijo con la persona del cual me enamore? ¡Ja! Es obvio que nunca, pero esa niña me dio algo de esperanza. Los golpes de parte de Naraku y de parte de sus empleados ya me están hartando... Quiero ser libre, pero si me escapo en este momento, Hakudoshi sufriría el daño... De seguro Naraku lo mataría, a ese maldito no le importa ni siquiera su propio hijo. Tal vez, como dicen mis amigas, algún día aparecerá mi príncipe azul._

-Tierra llamando a Kagome... Despierta, ya terminó la película –le llamó Sango mientras sacaba de sus pensamientos a Kagome.

-Perdón, ¿qué hora es? –Preguntó Kagome algo confundida.

-Las 8:30 pm, tenemos que irnos…

Yo seré el viento que va  
Navegaré por tú oscuridad  
Tú, Rocío, beso frío  
Que me quemará…

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Sango al ver como Ayame sacaba un celular.

-Me lo dio Hakudoshi, me dijo que si pasaba algo que lo llamara –le respondió Ayame.

-Pero contesta, debe ser él, pero pon el alta voz –pidió Kagome, viendo como su amiga hacía lo que ella le decía.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola, Ayame. Tienen que venirse de inmediato, Kitsuka viene en camino ahora…_

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero no llegaba en mañana?

_-Sí, pero se adelantó, lleguen rápido, ya que va a llegar en 30 minutos. Adiós…_

Las jóvenes se miraron y salieron corriendo del lugar, tratando llegar lo más pronto posible con Hakudoshi.

-Maldita…la…hora…en… que… salimos –dijo entrecortadamente Sango por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con las otras chicas afueras ya vestidas con ropas muy provocativas; las otras chicas les hicieron señas para que entraran a cambiarse, ya que veían el auto de Kitsuka acercarse.

-¡Mierda!… Corran mas rápido –Kagome subió mas rápido que Sango y Ayame los escalones olvidándose del dolor en su trasero por completo, por que sabía que si no bajaban a tiempo sería una paliza segura cuando llegara Naraku.

-Hay que esconder las cosas que dejamos en tu pieza –las tres jóvenes entraron en la habitación de Kagome y vieron en su cama las bolsas de las compras que habían hecho en el centro comercial.

Ayame las tomó y fue directo hacia el clóset de Kagome, con fuerza que sacó de no sé donde, movió un poco hacia delante el clóset y dejó las bolsas atrás de closet, después lo volvió a colocar el armario en su lugar.

Después de eso las tres estuvieron listas en menos de 5 minutos. Kagome se había sacado la venda de del brazo trató de cubrir la herida con algo de maquillaje, al igual que el pequeño moretón que tenía en la cara, por que el del labio había sanado.

-Nunca me había alistado en tan poco tiempo –dijo Sango mirándose en el espejo.

-Si tú siempre eres la que te demoras más –decía Ayame terminando de maquillarse.

-Vamos, de seguro Kitsuka debe estar insultando a las demás chicas por que no estamos –Kagome se dirigió a la puerta junto a las dos chicas.

Mientras…

-Miroku, si nuestro padre se entera que nos trajiste aquí te matará –decía un niño que no aparentaba más de unos trece años, mirando como conducía Miroku.

-Shippo, no tiene por qué enterarse, además es sólo un atajo –el joven miraba a todas las chicas con una sonrisa descarada.

-Sí, pero si aun no te das cuenta: yo estoy aquí –habló esta vez una niña de unos diez años.

-Rin, sí me había dado cuenta, pero ya saldremos de esta calle –el joven desvió la mirada del volante hacia una hermosa joven que venía saliendo junto con dos chicas más de ese lugar llamado ''Casa de Damas de la noche'', pero Shippo lo interrumpió en su hermosa visión.

-Si sigues babeando por esa chica, chocaremos –el niño lo miró con cierto enojo.

-Shippo cállate y aprovecha de ver tantas mujeres hermosas ya que de seguro si alguna vez te casas, será un matrimonio arreglado –le reprendió Miroku mirándolos por espejo retrovisor, ya que ellos estaba en los asientos traseros del auto.

-Bueno, al menos el día que me case no me casaré con una de estas mujeres…

-No todas son como tú dices, si no lo notas algunas tienen la mirada triste, no están aquí por gusto, algunas están aquí por que no tienen cómo conseguir dinero, otras por que su maridos les pegan para que trabajen por ellos –el joven sorprendió a los niños.

-Pero son muy hermosas, también pueden ser modelos –el niño dijo tratando de contraatacar las palabras que dijo.

-No es tan fácil como dices, es como las drogas: cuando te metes después no sabes como detenerte…

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto el niño.

-Pongámoslo mas fácil: imagínate que una se salga de ésto y quiera ser actriz o modelo como tú dices esta en la cima de su carrera ganó mucho dinero, pero uno de sus clientes la reconoce, obviamente se va aprovechar de eso diciéndole que si no le paga un suma que el considere razonable le dice todo a la prensa y la joven no tiene más que hacer que darle todo el dinero que le pida, hasta dejarla en la ruina, pero también no sólo pueden pedirle dinero, también otras cosas –explicó el joven mirando por el retrovisor las caritas de los niños que tenían un pequeño ''o'' ante lo que el le había contado.

-Pobres chicas –decía la niña mirando por la ventanilla del auto a todas la mujeres que estaba paradas en la esquina ofreciendo sus servicios, hasta que reconoció a una.

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el niño.

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté que me había topado con una chica muy linda y dulce en la dulcería y que se llamaba Kagome? –Le dijo la niña.

-Sí –respondió este.

-Mira ahí está –la niña apuntó con su dedito a una joven que estaba en una de las esquinas de la calle.

-Es muy linda –el niño quedó muy embobado por la hermosura de la joven.

"La cucaracha la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Por que le faltan por que le faltan  
Las patitas de atrás."

-¿Quién cambió el sonido de mi celular? –Miroku al fin había salido de la muy larga calle llamada Konoa.

-Está muy bonito ése –la niña empezó a reírse.

-Qué graciosos –Miroku vio la pantalla del celular y de sólo mirar el nombre de la persona que lo estaba llamando, sus pelos se pusieron de punta.

-¡Demonios!...

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron los niños al mismo tiempo.

-Su padre… Cállense, no hablen nada, no pronuncien acerca de la calle por la que pasamos… Mejor no respiren –dijo el joven llevándose el celular lentamente hasta su oído para contestar, recibiendo la mirada enojada de los niños.

-Hola…

_-Miroku ¿Dónde demonios estás? Te estoy esperando con mis hijos hace media hora –_Se escuchó una voz varonil algo enojada_._

_-_Emmm… Tuvimos un percance pero vamos en camino…

_-¿Por dónde vienen?_

-¡Konoaaa! ¡Konoaaa! –Gritaron los niños viendo la expresión de susto de Miroku.

_-¿Konoa? Qué raro nunca he conocido esa calle… _

-¡No! Es que a Rin le compré un peluche y le puso Konoa… y a Shippo un videojuego son muy hiperactivos tus hijos, Sesshoumaru… -Dijo algo nervioso el joven.

_-Sí, a veces no sé de dónde sacan tanta energía, bueno, los espero, adiós –_después de que en la otra línea cortaron soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias por su ayuda –dijo sarcástico el joven.

-Tendrás que comprarme un peluche –decía la niña riendo.

-¿¡Qué!?....

-Y a mí el nuevo videojuego que salió, se llama ''La casa de la muerte'' -Shippo rió al igual que su hermana.

-Trataré de no tener hijos –dijo algo cansado, pero Rin dejó de reír mientras su hermano seguía riendo.

-¿Tía? –Mormuro la niña la ver como un hermoso auto rojo pasaba al lado de ellos y una joven muy conocida por ella lo manejaba.

-¿Qué pasa Rin? –Preguntó su hermano.

-Creo que vi a la tía Kikyou, pero debe haber sido mi imaginación –respondió la niña sonriendo.

Lo que no sabía Rin era que sí había sido Kikyou la que había pasado al lado de ellos.

-Creo que fue cerca de la calle Konoa donde la vi -dijo la joven quien seguía conduciendo hasta que la vio en una esquina con esa vestimenta tan provocativa hablando con un señor tan seductoramente y era seguro que el señor le ganaba por unos 20 años... Se estacionó cerca del lugar, pero parecía que ella no la veía.

-Al parecer mi querida amiga es una prostituta –la joven levantó una ceja con algo de enojo y se acomodó en el asiento.

-_Me gusta conocer nuevos amigos…_

-¡Demonios! –De nuevo esa imagen de ella sonriendo que la atormentaba desde el día en que la conoció.

-Pero no es mi obligación ayudarla, ¿o sí?...

-_Me gusta conocer nuevos amigos…_

-¡OK! La ayudaré, no me atormentes… Seré buena con una completa desconocida, pero sólo por esta vez, ¡maldita conciencia! Sólo espero que no me reconozcan –se miró por el espejo retrovisor y se puso unos lentes de sol, tomó su cartera y se bajó del auto, haciendo gran ruido con sus tacones llamando toda la atención de las chicas, aceptó que joven que ella buscaba se había ido y no sabía a dónde.

-Qué linda casa –dijo sarcástica mirando el gran letrero que tenía ''Casa de Damas de la noche'' entró en él, vio muchas chicas que la miraban con sorpresa hasta que llegó a lo que parecía una oficina y para su sorpresa encontró a alguien muy conocida para ella.

-Mire a quién tenemos aquí, Kitsuka, la adorada empleada de confianza de Naraku. ¡Ja! Yo no sabía que Naraku tenía un negocio de esto –susurró con una sonrisa que podía congelar a cualquiera y eso hizo con la mujer que estaba delante de ella sentada en un asiento con sus gordos brazos apoyados en un escritorio viendo la televisión mientras comía un gran plato de puras frituras.

-Se…se… ¡señora Kikyou! ¿¡Qué hace aquí!? –Exclamó alterada la mujer que al parecer tenía problemas de sobrepeso.

-Que te importa ando buscando a una joven se llama Kagome no se me su apellido pero la necesito dile que la estaré esperando en un auto afuera –La joven miro con desagrado a la mujer con sobrepeso.

-Lo siento, pero ella está ocupada en este momento… Pero no sabía que usted era lesbiana –Trató de contraatacar la mujer pero lo único que hizo Kikyou fue apoyarse en la puerta y sacarse los lentes de sol.

-Mira pesado de prototipo de mujer... Por que ni pareces mujer, pareces una gran vaca, yo no soy ninguna lesbiana, la vine a buscar por que se me dio la reverenda gana y sabes perfectamente que te puedo hacer mierda a ti y a Naraku por el negocio que acabo de descubrir... Pero tu saldrías perjudicada por que las dos sabemos que Naraku se lavaría las manos echándote la culpa a ti. Además, ¿quien le creería a una empleada? –Todo lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada que hizo que la mujer se parara inmediatamente.

-La voy a buscar ahora –la mujer abrió la puerta encontrándose a todas la chicas, escuchando, pero justo cuando les iba a reclamar, Kikyou la interrumpió.

-Por cierto, si Naraku se entera que estuve aquí no me costará nada llamar a la prensa, así que es mejor que te mantengas con la boca cerrada. ¿Entendido? –Dijo seriamente asustando a todas las demás jovencitas y a la mujer obesa.

-Sí, señora –después la mujer salió hecha un rayo, buscando a Kagome mientras que la jóvenes se le quedaron mirando con algo de miedo.

-No se asusten que no muerdo –salió riendo del lugar mientras todas las jóvenes se miraban algo sorprendidas.

-Tengo un panorama hecho para nosotras, mi querida Kagome –sonrió mientras se subía a su costoso auto.

-Vamos idiota, camina o ¿te quieres llevar una paliza? –decía un mujer obesa empujando hacia la salida una muy hermosa joven.

-Pero Kistsuka, ¿qué pasa? Yo estaba con un cliente –dijo la joven algo enojada.

-Cállate y camina –al fin llegaron a la entrada del lugar y se encontró con un hermoso auto rojo pero no se veía al dueño del auto.

-Ve, que te espera –Kitsuka la miró con algo de odio y se marchó de nuevo hacia su ''Oficina'', mientras Sango se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

-Kagome, ten cuidado: me dijeron que podría ser peligroso... Estuvo hablando con Kitsuka –Sango la abrazó con fuerza mientras Kagome sonreía.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –la joven se soltó de una preocupada Sango y se encaminó hasta el auto, pero cuando llegó se sorprendió al encontrarse con ella.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estas? –Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ki…Ki… Kikyou…

Continuara…


End file.
